Three guests, Three Meetings, Three Chances
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: There were three times when Queen Elsa of Arendelle met Lukas Bondevik, the Kingdom of Norway. Three-shot. A bit of Jelsa with Human!Jack
1. The First Time

_There were three times when Lukas Bondevik met Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

_And this was the first._

* * *

"Elsa! Mommy just told me that we're going to have a guest over here! It's a very special man, Mommy said, and he's coming with his brother and his best friend! Daddy said you're allowed to use magic!" five-year-old Princess Anna of Arendelle squealed, clasping her hands in front of her chest as she stood in front of her elder sister's room.

Princess Elsa, who was currently eight years of age, opened the door, her blue eyes sparkling with delight. She hadn't been allowed to show anyone her magic before (not including Anna and their parents, of course). "Really?" she asked excitedly. Anna nodded enthusiastically, and grabbed Elsa's hand, dragging her to the room where they would be meeting the three.

Their mother, Queen Elise of Arendelle, smiled warmly as the children entered. She was dressed grandly, her chocolate hair twisted up in a bun and her blue eyes shining. She looked every inch a queen. Elsa self consciously looked down at herself. _She_ just looked like a normal town child.

She hurried out of the room, saying, "Mommy, I'm going to get changed!" and raced to her room, extremely excited.

In her room, Elsa picked the dress which was the best looking and the most princess-like. The upper half of the dress was a light purple colour with a flower embroidered in gold and the lower half, the skirt, was a deep purplish blue. At the hem of the dress was a pretty snowflake embroidered in frosty blue. It was, in Elsa's opinion, the best dress in the world.

She hurried back to where her mother was waiting, hoping that the three men were not there, yet. They were not, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

A minute later, their father, King Anderson of Arendelle, came in. His hair was light brown, and they matched the colour of his bright eyes. He gave his wife and the two young girls a brief nod, which meant '_They are here'._

Feeling both excitement and nervousness well up in her, Elsa stood up and followed her parents, who started to walk towards the door that led out to the main gate, Anna bouncing up and down behind her.

Anderson pushed the gate open, and Elsa held her breath. She could currently see only the feet of the new arrivals, so she immediately lifted her head to study their faces, her blue eyes wide and curious.

The youngest of the three looked around fifteen. He was not smiling, but he was not frowning either. He was pale, with silver- yes, _silver-_ hair and brilliant lilac eyes. His eyebrows her set in a manner that made him look slightly thoughtful, and his eyes shone with an unknown emotion. He had a deep purple cloak over a white dress shirt and light brown pants, with the hem tucked in his long white boots. He wore white gloves.

The oldest of the three looked around twenty one. He wore a slightly crazy yet energetic smile and his huge frame made Elsa suddenly seem extremely small. He had laughing, eager eyes that resembled the sunny sky and crazy, gravity-defying gold hair. Just _looking_ at him made Elsa smile. He wore a raven black cloak over a dark red shirt and long black pants. He, too, wore boots, but they were black with red 'collars'. He was slightly intimidating.

Then there was the one in the middle.

Elsa felt unusually connected to him, as if she should know him like she knew chocolate (which she _knew_ all right). He had a mysterious aura around him, like the spikey-haired one had a bright one.

He looked around nineteen or twenty, and he was around seven centimetres shorter than the oldest one, and looked extremely feminine. The man was pale, paler than the youngest, who was definitely his brother. If 'Handsome' were the word to describe the other two, the word would have to be twisted to describe this man. It would become 'Beautiful'. He had pale gold hair and deep, emotionless eyes the same colour as the skirt of Elsa's dress. He wore a deep blue cloak over a lighter blue outfit that looked suspiciously like a sailor suit. His boots were also a deep blue. He was frowning slightly.

The pale man bowed graciously, his slight figure bending down like how a dancer's would. "Your Majesty," he spoke in a slightly reverent tone, his voice deeper and richer than Elsa would expect.

King Anderson gave him a warm smile. "I am assuming you are Lukas Bondevik, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be me. This is my younger brother, Emil, and my annoying companion is Matthias."

The golden-haired man, Matthias, gave Lukas a friendly nudge, and offered the King, Queen and the two Princesses a wide smile. "What he means is that I'm the best friend ever!" he laughed.

Lukas shot him a cold glare. "Have more respect. This is the King and Queen," he hissed, his tone slightly threatening. Elsa, who would have been apologizing and bowing if she were him, was surprised that Matthias just laughed lightly and gave Elsa's parents a sweeping bow.

Emil mimicked his gesture, bowing deeply and letting a smile grace his features. Elsa and Anna's parents just nodded and stepped away, beckoning for them to enter. Once the three guests were in, Elise introduced the young girls.

"This is our younger daughter, Anna. She is five this year," the Queen said, smiling at Anna who was clearly excited. "And this is our ice princess, our older daughter, Elsa. She is seven this year." Elsa gave the three a small, nervous smile.

Matthias gave the royal family a big grin and threw an arm around Lukas, and proudly announced that 'Lukie is my ice princess, then!' In which the other man replied frostily, "Shut up, you idiot." Lukas then turned to face Elsa, his deep blue eyes studying her intently. Elsa suddenly felt frightened.

"Is this the one who is able to wield magic with snow and ice?" he asked quietly. Elise looked slightly surprise, but nodded. Elsa, still feeling slightly scared, smiled both nervously and shyly.

The King and Queen led the three men into the castle. Lukas and Emil were completely calm and silent, while Matthias was loud and excitable, asking Anna many questions, which she enthusiastically answered. Most of Matthias' responses were 'Cool!' and 'Awesome!' but some he replied with a thoughtful, 'Hm'.

Once they were in a big room with another small room beside it, Elise and Anderson immediately led Lukas and Matthias into the small room, and Emil decided to linger in the small room. Elsa and Anna were forbidden to enter the small, soundproof room.

Since Emil did not look like he was going to speak a lot at that moment, Anna tried (and failed) to create a conversation. Believing she could do better, Elsa strode over to the older man and said in her most princess-like manner, "Could you tell us about yourself, Mister Emil?"

Emil gave them a nonchalant shrug. "As you know, Lukas is my brother. He's not my real brother though. He took me in when I had lost my parents. Matthias always visits Lukas, along with Berwald, who is Lukas' other friend. The three were childhood friends, and Lukas and Berwald like to tease Matthias a lot. Lukas knows how to do magic, like you, Princess Elsa, but his magic is more general."

Elsa's sky blue eyes sparkled. "Do you know how to do magic, Mister Emil?" she asked, slightly breathlessly. Emil shook his head, stating that he was trying (and failing) to learn.

"_Anna_ tried to do magic once. She couldn't though," Elsa thought aloud. Anna, who blushed slightly, poked her older sister. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" she prompted.

Elsa giggled, then turned to Emil, who shrugged. Nodding to herself, Elsa rubbed two fingers together slightly and a magic snowflake appeared. "Ooooooh..." Anna crooned, as enchanted as always. Emil looked slightly amazed at the sparkling snowflake. He told them that Lukas never did anything like that before, and that he did magic only when he needed to.

Elsa threw the snowflake up and, when it hit the ceiling, it burst into sparkles, and it started to snow, even though the temperature did not change. Emil, who seemed to be struggling with himself, reached out to touch a snowflake. Then, when another floated down, he leaped up and caught it. He laughed when he opened his palm, the snowflake still in shape.

"I like this kind of magic," Elsa heard Emil murmur. "Lukas _never_ does this."

Soon, Elsa, Emil and Anna were all laughing and catching snowflakes, and Emil's dignity was definitely forgotten.

A few minutes later, the door of the small room opened, and the four people who stepped out stared at the three laughing and playing in the snow. Matthias did not hesitate to join in, shouting, "All right!" Lukas was slightly hesitant, but Matthias grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the snow.

Elsa beamed at her parents, who laughed and exchanged amused looks, and Lukas had a small smile playing on his lips.

Suddenly, there were swirls of orange snaking up the room and there was a faint but familiar crackling sound. Everyone turned their head in surprise to stare at Lukas. He held fire in his hands, and Matthias was giggling- yes, _giggling-_ and poking at it. "Now make snowflakes made of fire!" he said eagerly.

Lukas sighed, exasperated, but he did just that. "Only this once," he said icily, shooting a glare at Matthias. "_Only_ this once."

And the room stayed like that for half an hour. Everyone in the room was smiling. Well, except Lukas, but his lips curved slightly upwards.

Once, Anna ran up to Elsa. "I just remembered! I heard a rumour about Mister Lukas! They say he's immortal!" she said excitedly. Elsa gave a light laugh. "Anna, don't listen to rumours! It's impossible for anyone to be immortal!"

Anna's eyes shone as she asked, "Elsa, would you like to be immortal? I do!"

"Of course I do!" Elsa said dreamily. Not being able to die... it seemed too good to be true. If she was immortal she wouldn't be able to grow old and could stay young and pretty forever! "Who doesn't?"

Anna gave a shrug, before leaping in the air and catching a particularly large snowflake. "Look! It's so big!" she shouted.

And then half an hour passed by.

Before the three men left, Lukas stopped and turned to look at Elsa. He took her gently by the hand, and led her away from the group.

"Elsa," he said softly. "Something is about to happen. I do not know what it is, nor can I find out what. But it will happen soon. But do not worry," he added, looking at Elsa's wide, anxious eyes. "It will not end badly. Nor will it end well. But remember this, Princess Elsa, soon-to-be Queen. The moment when you think all hope is lost is the moment when hope has never been stronger."

And with these words, he was gone.

* * *

_And the memory of Lukas Bondevik, Emil Steilsson and Matthias Kohler was eagerly hung on by Princess Elsa that night. _

_The next day, she would be woken up by her sister, who would insist for her to play._

_She would work her wondrous magic, create her beautiful snow._

_And the accident would happen._

_And the memory that Princess Elsa of Arendelle had been determined to keep eventually faded from her mind in less than a week of her isolation._

_Then, of course, came the second time where Princess Elsa met Lukas Bondevik._


	2. The Second Time

_There were three times Lukas Bondevik met Queen Elsa of Arendelle. _

_The first time was when Elsa was eight._

_This is the second time._

_And though Elsa had forgotten all about the three strangers._

_The memory of their laughing eyes, one pair purple, one pair blue and one pair in between, never left Princess Anna of Arendelle's mind..._

* * *

Queen Elsa of Arendelle was twenty-two years old now, and she was the pride and beauty of her kingdom. She was regal, fair and kind, the perfect queen anyone could dream of. She was beautiful, with a perfect body, her face always set in a slightly haughty yet kind matter and her blue eyes always sparkling. Princes and Kings from all over the world asked her hand for marriage, but Elsa would always refuse with a 'I cannot wed a man I do not know.'

Princess Anna of Arendelle was nineteen years of age. She was the perfect image of a princess, like her sister was a queen. She was bubbly and kind, always lending a hand to those in need, and in a week she was going to be wed to a man named Kristoff which she had met a year ago. She also had a perfect body, her face doll-like and pretty, her face beaming out to everyone. She was loved by her people.

Ever since Elsa had restored summer to Arendelle, her people had loved her. And she was proud. She was often seen with her blue icy dress, that reminded her of the sky. Sometimes, though, she would wear a light purple, more casual dress. However, whatever she wore, she always looked like a queen.

One day, one of her palace servants knocked onto the door of her study. Elsa strode to it and opened it, beckoning the servant into her room. The servant was named Emilie.

"Your Majesty, we have finished the dress we have been working on. I have been sent to fit it on you," Emilie spoke formally, and held out a familiar-looking dress that struck a chord of memory.

Emilie smiled at her queen. "It was modelled after the dress you always loved when you were a child, Your Majesty. I distinctly remember you saying that the dress was perfect, so I'd like you to try this on."

Elsa's blue eyes widened considerably and she beamed at Emilie. "Oh my," she breathed. "You did that? Oh, Miss Emilie, you are so kind!" she cried, throwing her arms around the taller woman. Emilie had been twenty three when Elsa had been eight, and Elsa still addressed her as 'Miss Emilie'.

Emilie flushed slightly, and bowed politely. She asked Elsa to change into the dress, which Elsa did so willingly. When she came out of the dressing room, Emilie promptly declared her the most beautiful woman on earth, which made the Queen blush a light shade of pink.

The next day, a young girl of twelve, named Luciaana (nicknamed 'Lucy'), entered Elsa's study. She was to be the bridesmaid. She was Emilie's daughter, and Anna absolutely loved her as she was adorable and petite, with large blue eyes resembling the night sky and dark brown hair. She had come in holding a small little dress- the very same one Elsa's dress had been modelled after.

"May I have permission to wear this dress, your majesty?" she said shyly, and Elsa, smiling kindly, nodded. The dress had become loose in its years, so it fitted Lucy's slender and short body perfectly.

Elsa gave Lucy a beautiful smile, telling her that she was very pretty. Lucy blushed and bowed to her Queen, and hurried out.

The beautiful, gracious Queen gave a soft sigh and flopped un-princess-like onto her bed, where a dress was laid on. She was currently wearing her blue one, which she had made purely out of magic when her icy secret had been revealed. The one on her bed was silky and soft, with no lace or frills at all, yet it managed to look splendid.

She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes looking at the swirls of paint. Anna had offered to paint Elsa's room, and, instead of painting it icy blue (Elsa would have preferred that), she painted it a beautiful shade of lilac with dabs and swirls of deep indigo-blue and vibrant yet soft sky blue. These colors seemed somehow... familiar. But Elsa could not place it.

The days flew past, and finally it was the day of the wedding. Many people came. Elsa warmly greeted her cousin Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene. Rapunzel's hair had grown a little over the one year Elsa had seen her, so now it was shoulder length, though it was still spikey. She looked extremely pretty.

"Elsa!" she laughed, throwing her arms around the pale white-haired girl. "It's good to see you! You've got the icy powers in check? Great! I'll be waiting for the frozen fireworks at the end of the wedding!"

Eugene laughed and added, "Me too! It'll be cool! Ex-Blondie here wouldn't shut up about the wedding!"

Rapunzel elbowed her husband sharply, glaring, though her green eyes were laughing. "Stop calling me Ex-Blondie! My name is _Rapunzel!_" she laughed lightly, and Elsa joined in.

Inwardly, though, Elsa was worried. What if her powers went haywire again, like it did at her coronation a year ago? _It's okay_, she told herself. _It's not like last year. Last year you were scared and nervous and in hiding. Now, there's nothing to fear. You'll do alright, Elsa. Have faith in yourself!_

The white haired girl(?) gave the couple a beautiful smile and said goodbye to them, heading back into the castle. Before she entered her huge, majestic home, however, she caught sight of a man. He looked around the same age as her, with extremely pale gold hair and eyes like the night sky. He held hands with a teenager who looked three years younger than Anna (fifteen). The teenager had silver hair and lilac eyes.

Elsa felt that she had seen them before, yet she could not recall when.

Then she entered the castle and the pale walls blocked her view of the man.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Princess Anna of Arendelle was in heaven. Not literally, but close enough. She was being fitted into a beautiful white (and pale blue) wedding gown with a crown of white flowers on her head, surrounding the bun that her servants had twisted her hair into. There were frills and pearls all over the place, and Lucy had placed a lovely blue flower on her hair at the base of her bun, and it was much bigger than any of the flowers in the flower crown so it was easily seen. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she beamed at her servants.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" she squealed, and one of her servants, named Alya, smiled slightly.

"You look as radiant as the sun, your highness," she said softly, and Anna knew that this was the highest praise she could ever get. Alya loved the sun. Anna turned and hugged Alya gently, and Alya slipped on Anna's white gloves with a flower embroidered on it in blue. Anna turned to look at the long mirror, and gasped slightly. The beautiful girl-or _woman-_in the mirror did not look anything like her.

Lifting a shaky hand to her cheek, Anna whispered, "I'm beautiful."

Alya smiled a little more. "You are, your highness. This is the true you. Lord Kristoff will be pleasantly surprised. He probably has not seen a lady as beautiful as you. In both his eyes and mine, you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Anna giggled. "Elsa won't be very happy when she hears you say that," she joked. Alya looked shocked for a moment, then, after realizing it was a joke, relaxed and smiled back tentatively. She told Anna that Queen Elsa was the second most beautiful woman on earth.

The Princess of Arendelle raised an eyebrow. "Then, to you, Alya, who is the most beautiful man?"

Alya's green eyes clouded suddenly and she leaned onto the table, a dreamy expression on her face. A small smile played on her lips as she stared into space. "It would be a man I had met three days before your engagement, your highness," she said, her voice as dreamy as her expression. "He was- and is- extremely beautiful, though pale, and seemed to be somehow connected with the people of Arendelle.

"He spoke to me twice, your highness, and his voice was deep and soothing, though it betrayed no emotion. He had a calm and mysterious air about him, and he carried himself with pride. He seemed very... connected to Arendelle itself, your highness, and when he looked at our beautiful land ruled by our beautiful queen and yourself, it was with sparkling eye and pride. I could tell very much that he loved this land.

"Though he was very vague, he told me that the Queen had become a beautiful young lady, and yourself had become a fair girl. It was as if he had seen you and your sister grow up, your highness. He had wise- though slightly cold- eyes like the night sky, and I felt small in his presence. He was very pale, his skin like snow, his hair so fair it was almost white, and he seemed to be a definition of our beautiful land of Arendelle.

"After that, I blinked to get bits of dust from my eyes, and he was gone. Vanished! However I may try to look, he was not there. I think he was a sorcerer of some kind. I am guessing he will show up at your wedding, your highness. I presume the most beautiful man on earth would be your future husband, your highness?"

Anna blinked three times, then shook her head violently, snapping out of her romantic thoughts. She turned to Alya, and was confused to find the other's expression was slightly bewildered. Then she realized her mistake and nodded violently. "Yes!" Anna smiled beautifully. "The man I love is the man most beautiful and handsome to me." She wondered why that man Alya had seen sounded a little like the visitor from before... the one with the cross clip and the curl, who had visited her when she was young.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

There was a lot of clapping and cheering as the newly Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna kissed each other passionately, and Queen Elsa was the one who clapped the hardest. She was wearing her beautiful dress, the one which resembled the small one, and that small one was being worn by a radiant-looking Luciaana who stood beside Elsa.

Jolly music started playing and some people started dancing, laughing cheerily and talking together. Elsa hurried to Anna and Kristoff, and gave them both a big hug. She told them that she was happy for them, though it was nothing compared to what she felt. She felt so joyous that she might burst, though one tiny part of her was jealous of the two's love. Elsa wished that _she_ was the one experiencing that feeling.

But, like Anna had told her a year before, Elsa knew nothing about true love.

As she stood beside her sister, a cloaked man approached them. He pulled down his hood to reveal a feminine face, with large, emotionless bluish purple eyes and pale gold hair which struck a chord of memory. Elsa recognized him, but she didn't know how. When had she seen this man? Elsa saw that her sister's eyes had widened. It was clear that _she_ had recognized him as well.

"Bror! Wait... up..." a fifteen-year-old silver-haired boy rushed towards them, and reached the man's side, doubling over and caught his breath after a few seconds. He seemed familiar to Elsa as well, though she could not place it. When the silver-haired boy had arrived, Elsa spotted her sister's eyes widening even more.

The man with pale gold hair bowed deeply, his figure bending down as how a dancer's would. The silver-haired boy hurried to do the same. "Your majesty, Queen Elsa, and your highness, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff," the man spoke in a surprisingly deep voice. "Congratulations, Princess Anna."

Anna's wide green eyes returned to their normal size and she blushed pink and gave a nervous giggle, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Kristoff nudged her violently and glared, though it was playful. Anna laughed again. Elsa felt her heart swell even more, and her jealousy increased, though she forced it down.

Olaf the snowman came bounding in, his face beaming and his stick arms waving wildly. "Hi, Anna! Congratulations, Anna, Sve-um, Kristoff!" he called cheerily. The man and boy whirled around and caught sight of Olaf. Elsa gulped slightly. Would she have to explain to them about Olaf the Talking Snowman?

It turned out that she did not need to. Olaf gave a gasp when he saw the two males and then gave a delighted cry. "Hi~" he laughed. "Lukas! Emil! Oh, but where's Matthias and Berwald?"

The names 'Lukas' 'Emil' and 'Matthias' seemed familiar to Elsa, though the name 'Berwald' was foreign to her.

The corner of Lukas' mouth twitched slightly. "The big oaf went to hunt again," he responded. "Berwald stayed at home to look after Tino." 'Tino' was also an unfamiliar name. Elsa realized that the name 'Tino', 'Berwald', 'Matthias' and 'Emil' were not very common in Arendelle..

Olaf carried on talking to Lukas, while Kristoff talked with Emil for a bit. Suddenly, Olaf gave a gasp. He stared at a floating figure before him. It was a fairy! A very pretty fairy with silvery-pink wavy hair and dark pink eyes with crystal blue wings. Her poofy medival-styl dress was dark blue and pink and her ears were long nd pointy.

"Hi~" Olaf smiled at the fairy, who laughed and greeted him back. Elsa giggled slightly, covering her mouth so no one would notice. She had to seem like a queen, not some random girl, after all. Anna and Krisoff both looked confused as Olaf and the fairy started conversing.

Anna turned to Elsa. "Why is Olaf talking to thin air?" she asked.

Elsa stared right back. "You can't see her?" she questioned her younger sister.

The fairy turned to Elsa and told her, in her high tinkling voice, that beings without magic were unable to see mythical creatures such as her. Elsa nodded slightly, understanding, and Anna only looked confused. Elsa told Anna that she would explain everything later, and the brown-haired bride nodded slightly, smiling at her sister, then at her husband.

Just then, another two people, a couple this time, approached Anna and Kristoff, congratulation them and blessing them. Anna and Kristoff were all smiles and they spent the night that way. Laughing and talking and winning the love of ordinary people. Elsa watched from the sides, smiling a little sadly.

Once, Anna approached her sister, her face flushed and her eyes shining. "I really wish I was immortal, Elsa! That way we could have parties just like this, forever!" she cried breathlessly, and Elsa, laughing, agreed. "Being immortal sounds wonderful!" she replied, beaming at her sister, who then dragged her onto the dance floor to dance.

At night, Anna and Kristoff were not the center of attention anymore, though they would be the next day. That night, the center of attention was Queen Elsa, and she looked at the smiling faces of her people, of her cousin Rapunzel, and of her sister and brother-in-law. She spoke excitedly, "Are you ready?!"

The people of Arendelle cried, "Yes! Yes!" in reply, while the foreigners who did not know of Elsa's powers-the ones who had not come to her coronation- looked on interestedly.

Elsa beamed at her people and stepped in front, throwing her arms wide and breathing in the sweet night air. _I can do this!_ she thought with excitement, and her pale blue magic swirled around her, changing the colors of her dress to various shades of blue. People gasped at the display of magic, and Elsa, feeling more confident than ever, lifted her skirts and stomped on the ground.

Instead of turning into ice as the people of Arendelle expected, blue swirls came from the ground underneath her foot and the made pretty patterns in the air before they vanished. Elsa threw her arms wide again, this time with more force, and her magic shot out and exploded in the air, blue, shimmering sparkles floating down onto the cheering townspeople.

Elsa searched the crowd. She knew that Anna and Kristoff, who each stood on one side of her, were doing the same thing.

Elsa found Rapuzel's eyes. They were a beautiful green and full of happiness and pride. They seemed to say, _That's my cousin!_ After that, Elsa found 'Lukas' and 'Emil's' eyes. Both pairs of eyes seemed slightly longing, yet they were sparkling. Then, Elsa found Lucy, Emilie and Alya's eyes. They were filled with pride, longing, happiness, and many other kind of positive emotions.

The Queen of Arendelle looked up to the sky, which were the same shade as 'Lukas's' eyes. She closed her own blue eyes and imagined her father and mother's face, their eyes shining with happiness and their faces beaming at her.

Queen Elsa was determined to have a night like this again.

* * *

_The memory of that joyous night, unlike the memory of Queen Elsa's first meeting with Lukas Bondevik, never faded, to the Queen's delight._

_After a few years, Queen Elsa finally found love._

_Elsa married a man named Jack Derensson, who looked extremely similar to her, and also had powers with snow. _

_Jack, nicknamed 'Jack Frost', was loved by all the townspeople, and he was a very loved king._

_And, unlike the first, the memory of Queen Elsa's second time meeting the pale blonde man never disappeared._

_Then came the third and the last time Queen Elsa of Arendelle met the Kingdom of Norway, Lukas Bondevik._


	3. The Third Time

_Three years after her marriage, Queen Elsa bore two children- twins. One female, one male._

_Her daughter, Princess Lovise, went on to marry a man, and had three children._

_And it went on, and on, and on._

_When Elsa was eighty six, another country declared war with hers. _

_And since she was so old, she knew she was dying._

* * *

Foolishness.

That was the only thing Queen Elsa could think of, looking back into her life. As the years passed, Elsa became more and more strict, more and more closed to herself, more and more silent. She rarely smiled outwardly now, and her face was almost always grim. She had shut the gates when the other Kingdom had declared war on Arendelle, to Anna and Lovise's dismay.

She was proud that her daughter had grown to become a beautiful woman with wavy white hair and icy blue eyes, like her mother. Her son, Alexander became a slender yet well-muscled man, also with white hair and blue eyes, though he had darker blue eyes like his father. Lovise was a proud, kind and patient woman, and Alexander, in contrast, was a brash, arrogant and impatient man, though he was good at making decisions and kind to his friends.

Elsa was currently eighty-nine, and quite frail already. In two days, her granddaughter Lucy would be giving birth. She hoped to survive long enough to see the baby, or hear the news. _Just two more days,_ she would keep reminding herself. _Two more days, Elsa._

She laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her husband, Jack "Frost" had died a few years ago. Why did she have to outlive her husband? Since she was now nearly unable to speak smoothly, she thought whatever she wanted to say.

Elsa stayed like that for an hour, and eventually drifted to sleep. She did not dream dreams, however. She remembered the memories of her not-so-joyous childhood.

* * *

_"Elsa, this is your baby sister, Anna!" Queen Elise of Arendelle beamed at her white-haired daughter, who giggled at the sight of the tiny, brown-haired baby. Three-year-old Princess Elsa thought that her younger sister was extremely cute, even with extremely short hair. _

_Just then, Anna's eyelids fluttered open and big, blue eyes stared at Elsa. Elsa gave a gasp, and clapped her hands together. They formed a pretty blue snowflake. That was the first thing Princess Anna of Arendelle saw. A pretty blue snowflake._

* * *

_Six-year-old Princess Elsa tugged at her mother's satin skirt, her blue eyes curious. Queen Elise turned her head and looked at the young girl, smiling warmly. "Yes, dear?" she asked._

_"Mummy, why do I have white hair while you, Papa and Anna have brown hair? Did I get it from Auntie Annelise?" Elsa asked. She had never met her aunt Annelise, who was the Queen of Corona. As her daughter, Rapunzel, had been stolen when she was just born, she had been too deeply distressed to even send letters. Elise shook her head slightly sadly. _

_"You're auntie Annelise had brown hair, dear," she replied. "You have white hair because you're special. You have magical ice powers, that is why you have white hair. It makes your powers stronger." _

_Elsa gave her mother big, sad blue eyes. "But I don't want white hair, mummy. All the town kids think its weird and scary. Is there a way to get rid of my powers?"_

_Elise shook her head, sighing, and Elsa started to cry._

* * *

_Princess Elsa was now eleven years old. Her younger sister, Anna missed her dearly. So, on winter, Anna rushed up to her door and knocked on it five times. "Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" she cried. "Or ride a bike around the halls?!" _

_There was no reply. Elsa was hiding in her room, under a purple blanket, determinedly ignoring her little sister. Anna knocked on a door again. "Mother says some company is overdue!" she tried again, but Elsa still did not answer. _

_Anna gritted her teeth and stomped her feet frustratedly. "I've even started talking to the pictures on the walls!" she complained. "It gets a little lonely, there are so many empty rooms! The only thing I can do is watch the hours tick by!" _

_No reply. _

_Elsa, from under her blanket, whispered an apology to her sister._

* * *

_Princess Elsa was now eighteen, and deeply distraught. She isolated herself more than ever, and she felt that her doom had arrived- Her parents, whom she loved more than anyone in the world, were dead. Gone, drowned in a storm. She stared at the blankets on the bed she was sitting on, then curled up into a small ball, sobbing quietly._

_But her powers were wild and uncontrollable. Her tears froze halfway down her cheeks. Magic spurted from her hand, freezing the wall and crystallising all liquid that hadn't already froze. A tiny tornado stirred itself up in the room._

_The worst was that she could not feel the cold._

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Elsa eagerly threw off her blankets and rushed to the door, about to fling it open, thinking that her parents had somehow survived, then stopped when she heard her sister's voice._

_"Elsa? I know you're in there. People have been asking where you've been," Anna's voice was trembling badly, and Elsa's body started to shake as well. _

_"They say have courage, and I'm trying to... I'm right out here for you.. Just let me in!"_

_The Princess wanted to, so dearly, but she couldn't. She couldn't endanger her sister anymore. Her whole room was frozen. Anna would no doubt immediately fall sick once she entered the room. She did not respond, hoping that Anna would go away._

_But Anna was stubborn. The brown-haired girl spoke again. "We only have each other... Just you and me... What are we gonna do...?" Anna sniffed just as Elsa turned her back on the door and pulled her knees to her chest._

_"Do you... wanna build a snowman...?" Anna's voice barely went through the door, and Elsa cried hot tears, not created from the thought that her parents were dead, but because Elsa knew that she would never be able to reach her sister._

* * *

Elsa heaved a sigh just as Lovise came into the room, smiling. "Mother!" she cried. "Aunt Anna has called a man who may be able to preserve your life!"

The old woman wanted to sit up with a jerk, but, to her relief, she did not. Her heart thumped faster, however. Preserve her life? Did that mean make her immortal? Though she would never admit it... She was afraid of dying. Really afraid. Would it hurt? What would she do when she died? How would she feel? Where would she go? Would it be like falling asleep and never waking up? Would she have dreams?

There was nothing more Elsa feared, then death.

"Lovise... When will the man be here..?" Elsa's voice was extremely soft.

Lovise's eyes brightened. "In two days!" she said excitedly, happy that her mother was interested. She then dashed out of the room to tell her brother and Anna of Elsa's acceptance. Even though Lovise was sixty-four, she still had that childish kind of energy. Elsa envied her. Lovise's daughters and son had all inherited her burst of energy.

Now, all Elsa had to do was to wait for that man to come.

She gave a soft sigh and fell asleep.

She slept through the late afternoon and, surprisingly, to the morning. When she woke up, the sun had risen and its rays were shining through the curtains. Elsa drew her fabric curtains, wincing at the bright sun, then, after her eyes adjusted, smiled slightly. It was a bright day. The former Queen of Arendelle (The Queen was now Lovise. Elsa was the Queen's mother, but still held the title 'Queen'.) could now only hope that no battles would be fought that day.

Slowly, painfully, she made her way down the steps, her grandson, Eric, helping her. Eric admired his grandmother a lot, and dreamed to be like her- diligent, well-liked, loyal and kind. She was his role model. He was scared as well, because he knew that anytime, his grandmother could drop dead. So he made sure to take good care of her.

Breakfast was not very hard to get through, as Elsa was still quite sane and could hold her cutlery without fumbling. For such an old woman, Elsa was still very beautiful, as she had been born with thick white hair, so her hair loss, although shocking, was not as great as a regular old woman's. She was the only queen to live up to such an old age.

None of her children had inherited her snow powers, though.

To Eric's delight, Elsa waved her hand gently and her signature snowflake, the new symbol of Arendelle, appeared in front of her. She then gave Eric a big smile, though it was slightly sad. They had a conversation through their eyes.

_You know it as well as I do. I am going to die, very soon. _

_Aren't you scared, Grandmother?_

_Oh, yes, I am very scared. I don't want to show anyone else. I want to live... live forever, in fact. I wish to be immortal._

_I wish you were immortal as well. That way you can stay with me for my whole life. I don't want you to die. _

_I don't want to die, either, Eric. _

Then Elsa looked down and continued to eat her breakfast, and Eric sat in his chair, thinking about their silent conversation. His grandmother- scared? It was almost too unlikely to comprehend. Elsa always seemed to strict and fearless. _I guess... Even the bravest of men are scared of something._

Suddenly, a thought struck him, and it left him terrified. _Isn't it scary? Once you are born, you start to die..._

* * *

The day passed quick enough for Elsa, who could not wait to meet the man who could help her. She waited patiently, but she had to remain in her bed.

The day before, some stranger had brought her some kind of flowers. They were extremely sweet smelling... a bit _too _sweet smelling. They had turned out to be poisonous flowers, so now Elsa was confined to bed.

Even though Elsa felt perfectly fine, Eric and Lovise had forced her to stay in bed. Though Elsa had to admit she felt slightly out of shape, and there was a sort of burning in her mouth... But she didn't care.

A slight knock on her door made Elsa's eyes flick up. The door creaked open, and Eric, wearing a strained smile, entered. He looked tired, so Elsa tried her best to smile at him, but found herself unable to do.

"Grandmother? Remember the man Mother told you about, yesterday? He's here," Eric spoke softly.

Elsa nodded and Eric gaver her a comforting smile, then left, leaving the door open. The former Queen was proud of her grandson. When he became King, he would be extremely popular. What was more, the man Lovise had told her about was at her castle. He might be able to save her from death.

There was a chatter of voices, and one of the voices belonged to Anna. Anna's hair was completely white, like Elsa's, but she didn't go cold and bitter, although she grew to become more serious and proper. She was still like a sun, warm and friendly, brightening people's days.

The door swung open again. Anna, Eric, Lovise and a hooded man came in. Anna smiled at Elsa, showing her teeth, and Eric and Lovise both winked and left with Anna, leaving Elsa alone with the hooded man. The man made no hesitation of sinking down to one knee, then rising again.

"My dear Queen Elsa, I suppose I must introduce myself, first," the man said, his voice deep and rich. "My name is Lukas, your majesty."

_Lukas... Where have I heard it before? _Elsa thought bewilderedly, but she did not speak her thoughts. She simply said, "Lukas, could you do anything for an old woman like me?"

Lukas strode forward and sat on the edge of Elsa's bed, and Elsa, slightly nervous, tried to peer at his face, but she could not see it simply because Lukas was looking away.

The still-hooded man broke the slightly awkward silence a minute later.

"Your majesty... Tell me what you wish for most."

It was an odd request, but Elsa answered it, all the same, and told Lukas that what she wished for most was immortality. When he next spoke, Elsa heard the disapproval and frown in his voice, though she could not guess why. "I would be correct in guessing that the thing you fear most currently is... Death?"

Elsa was about to nod, but then, she stopped to think about it. She thought of death, her old body, lying around, lifeless, her eyes open and blank, staring into space, her arms unmoving. It scared her... but she could think of things that scared her even more.

For example- Anna, Kristoff, Jack, Lovise, Eric... all of them, her family, brutally murdered, their intestines turned inside out, their eyes ripped from their heads. It was a horrifying image. And there was also war. Hundreds and brave men fighting for Arendelle and dying, swords in their stomach, heads, eyes, throats...

Elsa gulped internally. She did not want to see that.

"Yes... You are correct," the sound of her own voice startled her. Did she willingly say that? Her mouth moved on, forming words. "But I do not fear my death as much as I fear others'."

"Then you are wise. But you are not wise enough. You see, every child wants immortality. To be immortal. To live forever, never dying. But only people who have been immortal know the truth. Immortality is not a blessing- it is a curse. The worst curse of all. To have a family, to grow old and die... That is something Immortals dream of.

"People who want immortality only see the good side of it. They see themselves happy, smiling, young, and living forever in a field of beautiful poppy flowers, enjoying themselves. Immortality... is not that simple. You will live forever. You will outlive your children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, great-great-grandchildren... And some will, no doubt, die gruesome deaths.

"Now, your majesty, is that what you truly want? To live forever, until the world is no more?"

Elsa stared at the hooded man in awe, her blue eyes wide. He sounded like he spoke from experience... Was immortality truly that bad? Now that she actually thought it thoroughly... she realised that everything that this man, Lukas, had said was true.

Suddenly, living forever did not seem as inviting as before.

The hooded man, Lukas, next spoke in a volume that was slightly louder than a whisper, and it was slightly urgent. "Now, you're majesty, the flowers which you have received yesterday are snowdroplets, a very poisonous flower that leads to a very painful death afterwards. It is likely it had been sent by the opposing kingdom, who want you out of the way. If you want to be immortal, you must tell me immediately, before the poison travels closer to your lungs and heart."

If Elsa could shudder, she would have, but she could not. She was frozen, like how Anna had been, years ago, but this time in fear. A... painful death...? Elsa shook her head quickly. "If being immortal allows me to escape my painful death, then I would gladly take it," she murmured.

"And if not? If I could stop the poison from spreading?" Lukas asked.

Elsa contemplated it for a while, then said, "Then I would reject immortality without a second glance."

She held her breath, waiting for Lukas's answer, and she was surprised when it came in a form of a nod. "Good."

Lukas turned his head to face her and pulled down his hood, revealing a youthful, feminine face of a man about twenty years old, and he was smiling gently. His eyes were deep blueish purple, like indigo, and they shone with wisdom. His face made a memory fly into Elsa's mind...

* * *

_Elsa beamed at her parents, who laughed and exchanged amused looks, and a pale, slender man with the name of Lukas had a small smile playing on his lips._

_Suddenly, there were swirls of orange snaking up the room and there was a faint but familiar crackling sound. Everyone turned their head in surprise to stare at Lukas. He held fire in his hands, and Matthias, an energetic, spiky-haired man was giggling- yes, giggling- and poking at it. "Now make snowflakes made of fire!" he said eagerly._

_Lukas sighed, exasperated, but he did just that. "Only this once," he said icily, shooting a glare at Matthias. "Only this once."_

_And the room stayed like that for half an hour. Everyone in the room was smiling. Well, except Lukas, but his lips curved slightly upwards._

_Once, Anna ran up to Elsa. "I just remembered! I heard a rumour about Mister Lukas! They say he's immortal!" she said excitedly. Elsa gave a light laugh. "Anna, don't listen to rumours! It's impossible for anyone to be immortal!"_

_Anna's eyes shone as she asked, "Elsa, would you like to be immortal? I do!"_

_"Of course I do!" Elsa said dreamily. Not being able to die... it seemed too good to be true. If she was immortal she wouldn't be able to grow old and could stay young and pretty forever! "Who doesn't?"_

* * *

Elsa found that she was not surprised to see Lukas young and alive, looking the same age as he had around eighty years ago. The only difference was that he was smiling, but it was not a sad smile like Eric had worn, but a proud smile. When he smiled, he looked much prettier than he did when he did not.

Lukas bent down, so that he was much nearer to her, a old woman lying on the bed. Well... she _looked_ like an old woman. But her soul was not old... It was that of a queen, the proud queen of the beautiful kingdom, Arendelle. Elsa found herself saying, "You should smile more, Lukas... Bondevik."

"You're majesty, Queen Elsa..." Lukas bowed his head. "If I am not able to remove the poison completely, then what shall I do?"

Elsa smiled wholeheartedly, and tilted her heads towards the door, her eyes speaking for her. _Ask my family._

The man, Lukas Bondevik, rose from his sitting position and gave a slight nod, walking out of the room. Elsa waited for him to return, holding her breath, and he did shortly, but he was not smiling anymore. He told Elsa that they wanted _her_ opinion.

Elsa firmly told him to send her away from her body if everything else failed.

A solemn look on his face, Lukas gave her a brief nod and went outside to tell her family. Elsa guessed that they were not very shocked to hear that, as she could not hear any gasps or shrieks. She sighed slightly and closed her eyes, drifting out of consciousness. She was sure that Anna would wake her later...

Her eyes fluttered open to see the regretful face of Lovise. She looked solemn, desperate, depressed, upset and many other things, but she was not angry. Alexander, her son, was there as well, and he was very pale. The two woman looked at each other and Lovise shook her head slightly.

Lukas had failed.

Elsa wanted to sigh. But... At least, she would not have a painful death. Lukas had magic. He could send her away painlessly. She trusted him. But where was he?

Anna came into view. She was smiling slightly, though her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and winked at her elder sister. After wishing Elsa good luck, she turned around and left the room, Lovise and Alexander following her. Elsa did not want her to leave, but she restrained herself from calling for her to stay. She knew that Anna did not want to see her get 'sent away' by Lukas.

Speaking of Lukas, he had come in, and he had shut the door. He immediately asked if she was 'ready', to which Elsa replied that she was, since she did not feel very scared... just nervous, and relieved. She could trust Lukas.

Lukas, helping Elsa sit up so that she was leaning against the wall, told her that Lovise had to slap her three times to wake her up. Elsa almost chuckled, because she knew that she was a very heavy sleeper.

After this was all done, Lukas removed his hooded cloak and straightened his figure up. Then he spoke a few quiet words, and his form flickered and wavered. For a moment, Elsa saw a beautiful woman with long, shoulder blade-length hair the same colour as Lukas' and deep blue eyes. Then she was gone, replaced by the normal Lukas.

Lukas thrust out his arms and started chanting in an unknown language, and Elsa's vision started to cloud. But... strangely... Elsa found that she was getting stronger and stronger, and her heart started pumping harder and harder, and her body started to glow.

For the first time... Elsa felt cold.

Suddenly, Lukas stopped chanting. Elsa felt like something was pushing against her body, rising up, and up and up. Black spots started to take over her vision, like puzzle pieces. She saw Lukas straighten up. Memories crowded back to her, so many that she would take at least a decade to count all of them.

"Do you want to say something?" Lukas asked knowingly, as the black puzzle pieces increased. There were only a few spots left.

With her immense, almost _youthful_ strength, Elsa spoke as if she were a twenty-one year old again. "Has the baby been born? What is his or her name?"

The reply was immediate it was a simple, "Yes." Followed by, "Her name is Elsa."

The woman felt immense pride just as the last puzzle piece was placed down and, after that, she saw only darkness.

* * *

_Eric became the King of Arendelle at the end of the war, as his father had __been killed trying to fight in it._

_And the princess, Elsa, who was named after her great-grandmother, would grow up_

_to be a Queen as great as her namesake. _

_Though she looked nothing like the white-haired blue-eyed woman, she_

_reminded everyone of the Queen who __wielded the powers of ice and snow._

_And Lukas?_

_He never forgot._

**_The End._**


End file.
